


Jumps

by itstiredandy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: Virgil lost the love of his life and spirals into depression. But when he gets a chance to see him again… he might be on the edge of crossing a few lines.





	Jumps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyqueerboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend on tumblr for his bday and its a piece im really fucking proud of skhfasf hope you guys enjoy

—Do- Do you really have to record this?

**(Eight second silence)**

—No, but I won’t deny it later, I-

**(Two more seconds of silence, followed by close heavy sigh and grunt)**

—Fine.

**(Sound of air being pulled in)**

—My name is Virgil Parkins and this was my crime against FDO, the Foster- Wait, really, this is the name?

**(Ten second of silence followed by a snicker)**

—The Foster Dog Organization. Wellthat is the stupidest name I’ve ever heard

**(Four second silence, followed by another grunt, followed by another couple seconds of silence)**

—Yeah, I stole FDO’s tech. A device that allows us to make dimensions holes and go through them- I don’t know what they call it.

**(Gulping, followed by fuddling sounds on the microphone)**

—And I did this to save Logan Anasiests from other dimensions. The… The Logan from this dimension was my fiancé.

—

 

_Logan had been the first one to confess with spoken words. Logan had been the first to say ‘I love you’. Logan had been the first to suggest they move in together. Logan had been the first to propose marriage._

_Logan had been the first one to die._

_Virgil had been the first one to ask for hugs. Virgil had been the first to suggest travelling together. Virgil had been the first to give a meaningful gift. Virgil had been the first to find a wedding venue._

_Virgil had been the first one to mourn._

_There had been screams, tears… all of the things that make for a broken heart. The news had gotten to Virgil weeks prior to the present, as he left his work as a photographer’s assistance. His phone had begun ringing inside the pocket of his coat. As he reached inside to grab it, the only thought in his head was of Logan waiting him at home. And then he pressed the green button, under his fiancé’s number. But the voice that came through was not Logan’s._

_“Hello?” A voice with a much higher pitch reached Virgil’s ears, startling the man._

_“Who’s this, and why do you have this number?” He had questioned._

_“I am sorry, Virgil, I’m Doctor Valerie Torres from the South Bridges Hospital.” They explained. “You were the emergency contact for Logan Anasiest. He passed away a couple of minutes ago from a brain injury.”_

_Blinking rapidly, Virgil gripped his phone tighter. “What?”_

_“Logan came in with a bullet wound to the head.” The doctor continued. “We tried everything to save him but his body was unable to resist th-”_

_Virgil wasn’t hearing anything beyond that point. All around him, his vision blurred as his heart rate increased and the noises were drowned out by the sound of it beating. When Valerie asked him if they should contact anyone else, they got no response._

_“Mr. Parkins?” They said and Virgil ended the call. He walked home under pouring rain, not bothering to bring out the umbrella he’d taken with him that morning precisely because of the forecast warning that it might rainy during the afternoon. He shoved the front door’s key into the door's hole and pushed it open, not bothering to close it behind him as he stepped inside. He stompted his way to his room and fell face first into his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. He didn't want to bother himself with any of it since Logan might never come home._

_He really never did_

 

_—_

—You want to know how I got my hands on the tech?

**(Snicker, followed by a minute of silence)**

—FDO’s security is crap, that’s how.

**(Another four minutes of silence, followed by a heavy sigh)**

—Remy Parkins. He’s my older brother and he used to work for FDO. He quite once the organization "gen-tly" asked him not to show off his boyfriend at office parties. I still had the tech after that.

—

 

_Knock-knock. The door mocked him with the in_ _cessant sound._

_Steps, mocked him, out on the hall. Remy kicking the bedroom door mocked him deeply. Since Logan’s death, every goddamn little thing seemed to mock Virgil. ‘Oh look, the guy broke down because he lost his fiancé. Boo-hoo, toughen up you pathetic bitch!’._

_Virgil’s mind could be really mean to him. Just not as mean as his brother was trying to be to him at that moment._

_“Get up!” He yelled out, pulling the covers that rested on top of Virgil._

_“Leave the alone, Rem.” He grunted, grabbing the blankets and putting them on top himself again._

_“Nuh uh, hun, you know I can’t do that.” Remy proceeded to take Virgil by his feet and drag him out of bed._

_As Virgil clawed at the sheets and mumbled, he fell to the floor for lack of better grip. Or due to the fact that bed sheets can be slippery. Or that Remy was stronger than he was. You can decide. Virgil would certainly blame the bed sheets._

_“Come on, I left your breakfast in the kitchen for you.” Remy crossed the door arch, hanging back for just a second for one last announcement. “And I’ll come back, if I see you lying in the bed again, I will throw cold water over your head.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare.” Virgil hissed, shooting his head up._

_“Try me, baby brother.” Remy smirked before disappearing into the hallway._

_Ughing and punching the floor with the sides of his fist, Virgil pulled himself up with the blanket from his bed. Next, he slipped his way into the kitchen, never actually letting his feet leave the ground. There, he found Remy sitting at the table, eying up to meet his brother's own eyes and then down at the only plate in front of himself. It only had scrambled eggs and ham on it. The fact didn't surprise Virgil, Remy had never been much of a cook._

_“Eat.” He said as Virgil took his seat._ _“We’re going out in ten minutes.”_

_“No way.” Virgil shoved a spoon full of egg in his mouth._

_“Ten minutes, Virgil.” Remy enforced. “I’m getting you out that door in ten short minutes.”_

_“Rem-”_

_“No. You’re going. End of story.”_

_Huffing, Virgil dropped his shoulders. “Fine. Where?”_

_As he leaned over the table, his brother smirked. “Remember when I started working at FDO and you said you wanted to come visit?”_

_“I was twelve.” Virgil deadpanned._

_“Come on.” Remy proded. “Tell me you still don’t wanna see it.”_  
  
“I don’t.”

_“Liar.”_

_“FINE.”_

_“No need to be aggressive.” He apprehended. “You have nine minutes and ten seconds left.”_

_“You’re counting?!” Virgil arched an eyebrow at him._

_“You bet I am.”_

_He pushed his fork down on the eggs. “I’m literally only doing this because you’ll annoy me to death if I don’t.”_

_“You know me so well.” Remy blinked his eyes fast, smiling mockingly._

_Once Virgil was done, his brother threw a change of clothes at him. He dressed up and they were out. Out of the streets, Virgil begged for them to take the train._

_“You behind the wheel cause chaos.” He claimed._

_To this, Remy shrugged and complied to the request. The rest of the ride was mostly done in complete silence. All the way to the organization’s headquarters, Virgil fidgeted with his hands and planted them on his lap, staring down at them and unwilling to look at anyone else. Nobody needed to see the misery he felt stappled onto his face. The bags he had under his own were deep, and felt heavy, his mind seemed to fog up, making him lose focus quickly and everything just seemed to slip away as he lost himself in unconsiousness. At some point, he lost the ability to keep his body straight up, leaning to the side, where his brother sat._

_“Sure, sleep for five minutes, Virge.” Remy sassed. “You’ll get a lot of rest.”_

_“Shut up.” His little brother snapped, snuggling up to the other man’s shoulder._

_But sure enough, their stop wasn’t too far away. Remy had to pull Virgil up out of his seat and held him up and out of the car, through the tunnels and to the streets again until they arrived at headquarters._

_The building was covered in glass stained windows. As the sunlight shone on it, Virgil noticed how it made some thick lines on the glass look purplish or bluish. Making their way to the front door, he pushed and entered the revolving door until they reached the front lounge. Inside, everything seemed polished, immaculate, except for the trashcans by the sides of the room. Those were recycling bins and they had some disgusting garbage on it. Maybe someone would clean that up soon._

_“I work on the 16th floor.” Remy announced, pulling his brother along to the front desk as he held his employee card between two fingers. Proceeding, he stared at the man behind the desk. “Hey there, Derek, could you make a card for my adorable little brother please?”_

_Derek nodded at Virgil. “What’s your name?”_

_“Virgil Parkins.” He replied with a bit of reluctance._

_Grabbing a card from the pile they had to their right, Derek flashed it under a machine that produced a red light and handed it to Virgil. “Just swipe it on the machine, and when you’re leaving, you can throw it in the can right next to it.”_

_“Alright.”_

_“Thanks, Derek!” Remy singsonged, walking along with Virgil. In the elevator, the younger one stared at the buttons._

_Again, he was unwilling to start conversation. Not that he had been the one todo so before Logan died, but now it just felt a lot more painful to do so. Behind the panel, a bright dark blue light shone._

_Once they reached the 16th floor, the light flickered off. Virgil snickered as he stepped out. Now, he had never been to the organization before, all he knew about it was that his brother worked with product design and that he was assistant manager of his department. Seeing his actual work space was quite a shock._ _Instead of the white walled cubicles he’d began imagined after he turned fifteen, he was meet with various different large tables placed far from each other in the largest area. It almost seemed like it took half the entire floor. Too many things happened at once and Virgil was not interested in keeping track of anything there. But once he got to Remy’s table, the product design table, his eyes were immediately drawn to one particular blueprint._

_It was a circular device._

_In two opposite sides, the circle had big metal pieces. To the sides of those, slightly slimmer and longer pieces and finally, to complete the circumference, an even slimmer piece. Inside the circle itself, was a design that resembled a hourglass, with a piece behind it, lying horizontally make a sort of  small diameter._

_The design brought an old memory to Virgil._

_“Remy, this is so old…” He whispered, not lowly enough._

_“That is one of the best designs we have here!” Someone Virgil assumed was a coworker of Remy’s defended._

_“That’s not what he meant, Kenny.” The man giggled. “It’s just that this is something I drew back when I was a kid. With some… much needed improvements and adaptations to the project.”_

_“Really?” Kenny set his elbow on the table, holding his chin up with his closed fist._

_“Story for another day.” Remy petted their shoulder and engulfed his baby brother into a side hug. “I need to show this guy around.”_

_“Remy-”_

_“Come onnnn, I have a surprise for you.”_

_Leading Virgil away from all the tables, Remy arrived at a wooden door at the back. The younger one thought it stood out compared to everything else he saw in the building._

_“Yeah yea…” His brother noticed the wide eyes. “This is where they store the failed projects. And I mean completely failed. Not even the smartest person on Earth could revive these things. I say it because I’ve seen them try. But I want to show you something inside.”_

_Remy flickered a switch and a few lights turned on inside the storage room. As Virgil stepped in, his brother ran inside and dove in some boxes at the very end of the hall. While he did that, Virgil ignored all the pieces of technology around him and just moved towards Remy._

_“This,” He handed a device very similar to his blueprint to Virgil, “was my prototype.”_

_“You actually got to make it?” The younger one stared down at it, examining the piece as he turned it and moved it around._

_“Not me, exactly, you know that.” Remy shrugged. “But it’s my design and my project so… yeah, I fucking got to make it!”_

_“What does it do?” Virgil questioned._

_“Supposedly,” His brother began, taking the piece back, “it was supposed to make a hole between dimensions.”_

_“A hole between what now?!” “_

_You heard me.” He continued. “We’d cross dimensions, Virge.”_

_“How did you even- YOU MAJORED IN PRODUCT DESIGN!”_

_“True, but I also took physics lessons, as well as chemistry.”_

_“Remy, you’re bullshiting m-”_

_“Of course, I had help!” Remy rolled his eyes, pointing. “Primarily from my number one defender, Kenny, over there. He’s one brilliant son of a bitch. And we’re planning on developing the project more, little brother. We are not giving up now.”_

 

_—_

—Yeah, he just gave it to me. I was grieving and becoming a pile of depressive shit, he thought seeming Logan again, even if it was from a different dimension could help me. He didn’t know I planned on saving every Logan possible though

**(Snicker)**

—He would have kicked my ass into an mental hospital if he knew.

**(Three second silence)**

—Hellno- He doesn’t know I’m here.

_—_

 

_“You’re just giving it to me?” Virgil stared at the device in his hands._

_The final project. A piece that would literally rip a hole between two different realities, allowing one user to cross dimensions. It was finally real, and Virgil held it in his own fragile hands._

_“It’s the final product, I managed to sneak one out before they sold it all to companies.” Remy clasped his own hands on top of Virgil’s. “I’m giving you one chance to see Logan again, Virge. Might not be your Logan, but it might be better than nothing.”_

_“Remy, I-”_

_“One chance, Virge.” They locked eyes as Remy put his hands on Virgil’s shoulder. “The device is set for two uses only. Travel somewhere and back. That’s all.”_

_“I can go see Logan.”_

_“A Logan.” Remy corrected, both eyebrows arching as he did. “You can go see a Logan.”_

_“Right.” The younger brother nodded, trying to keep tears from falling off his face._ _“Thank you.”_

_“Don’t make me regret this, Virgil.”_

 

_—_

**(Six second silence)**

—Yes, the device was set for two uses only, but I majored in computer science conding but either my brother forgot that or he underestimated my abilities. Or… maybe he just thought I really wouldn’t make him regret the decision.

**(A huff)**

—I saved about thirty different Logans. Eight of them where girls, ten were way younger than me, eleven already had a Virgil in their lives…

_—_

 

_Virgil fell again. One of those Logans, the last of those Logans, was the most like Virgil’s Logan._

_Having gotten back from saving a thirteen year old child from dying in the middle of a war zone, the man dropped on his living room couch and re-evaluated his life choices. From saying yes to his own Logan’s marriage proposal, letting Remy drag him down to FDO’s headquarters, to hacking the dimension device he had been gifted to use it in order to save other Logans…_

_All of it had a weight. Not necessarily a bad one. Say, for example, the decision to marry his boyfriend had one of the best weights Virgil had ever shouldered. That might sound slightly crazy or senseless but to him, it made perfect sense. Anyhow, some weights though, were more than he could handle. After the 29th jump across dimensions, Virgil was tiring himself out. His love had died six months ago at that point. Less than three months after that event, Virgil took it upon himself to save Logans. And what had pushed him over that edge, was the first one he’d met._

_Logan Brisgard, from England, twenty-nine years old, married to a Virgil Riveras. Virgil's Spanish version. Brisgard was set to die due to asphyxiation, carelessness of his own goddamn self, for being too happy after their honeymoon, and forgetting to turn off the stove. That Logan didn’t see when Virgil, the American version, got into the apartment through the window and flipped the switch off. He didn’t see Virgil as the man remained for the whole night, outside by the fire escape, to make sure Brisgard would go to sleep safe and sound. He never noticed when, by sunup, Virgil was still there, dying of jealousy as he saw his Spanish version kissing Logan good morning. He was not ready to give his love up, not ready to let him go, not ready to spend the rest of his life without him in it. And he would cling to anything, anything at all, that made him feel like he wouldn’t have to_.

 

—

—Go on, put me in jail already. 

**(Complete silence, followed by the sound of metal dragging against the floor)**

— **(voice sounding slightly further away)**  Put me in cuffs right now or I’ll walk out that door and disappear.

**(Four seconds of silence)**

—What could you possibly want to know more about? I told you everything, I’m guilty as fuck, throw, me, in, jail!

**(Three seconds of silence followed by another dragging of metal against the floor, and a heavy sigh)**

— **(voice sounding very close)**  You want to know what got me caught? Simple.

**(Another second of silence, some fuddling noises on the microphone)**

—I was tired, grieving and losing my shit. I just stopped being smart about it.

—

 

_Usually, whenever Virgil made a jump, he’d do it inside his room. It had no windows, and he could lock the door. But on the 30th time, on that damned numbered time, after he threw a vase against the wall for reminding him of Logan’s tastes in decoration, Virgil literally said fuck it._

_Grabbing the device from his room, he planted it on the living room floor and set the code to make another dimension hole. After jumping in, the portal closed behind him, the device lying on the floor of a random dirty alley. From the signs he saw out in the street that read in German, Virgil concluded he had landed in Germany this time. Good thing he knew enough of the language to make conversation. He’d been to Brazil once, during all those jumps, and he did not know one word of Portuguese so going about and around had been slightly more difficult._

_Now all he had to do was find this dimension’s Logan. It had never taken him more than a day to do so. He managed to make jumps to areas that Logans lived in, it was one of the many features he added in after hacking Remy’s device._

_Virgil left the alleyway, stepping into a mostly empty street. The space was slim, a lot of cars parked by the sidewalk and the only other person there was a homeless person sitting on the floor. Ignoring them, Virgil turned to the first left and moved around, seeing a street that was divided into some little shops and residential buildings. The first thing that caught his eyes was a bookstore. He moved towards it, the door opening with a little bell sound as he stepped inside. It took him almost no searching around whatsoever to find Logan. Actually, the man had found him first._

_“Good morning.” He spoke, in German, sliding his way into Virgil’s sight. “May I help with you something?”_

_“Hello.” The other blinked fast, clearing his throat as he switched to the native language. “Uh, no, I am good, thank you.”_

_With no more than a nod, Logan left to stand behind the cashier. The store, being as small as it was, felt like a tiny box to Virgil. While the store’s employee held his hands behind his back and stared down at the computer he had with him, Virgil had to keep himself from sending sideway glances. But just the thought of having to tell himself not to made him to do it. Lucky for him, Logan wasn’t paying attention._

_Over half an hour passed by, someone else entered the store and the man went to help his customer. Virgil was still there and listened to the entire interaction while pretending to look through shelves at the psychology section. Once they were gone, Logan approached him again._

_“Is there anything specific you might be looking for?” He questioned._

_“No, not at all.” Virgil lied with ease. “I’m just looking around. I like bookstores, I haven’t seen this one before.”_

_“With your German pronunciation, I’d say you are not German yourself so I’m not surprised.” Logan nodded, a hint of a smile hiding by the corners of his lips. “Since I am the owner, I’d love to hear your opinion about it.”_

_**Oh no** , Virgil thought. He’d never had to engage in such a conversation with any of the other Logans. It had been a while and he was nervous and damn, this version of Logan was as handsome as Virgil’s version. And he seemed about the same age as well. Virgil’s hands filled up with sweat as he gulped and turned away to the shelves._

_“You know…” He shrugged. “It’s… It’s good. Uh, very nice and cozy.”_

_“How is a bookstore as tiny as this cozy?”_

_“It just is.” He snapped._

_Logan was in silence for the first second. “Well… alright then. I am glad you think so.”_

_And with that, he left again._

_**Dammit** , Virgil rephrended himself. He was so far out of his comfort zone, it couldn’t even be joke he’d laugh about later in life. It was plain uncomfortable and anxiety filled. Sprinting out of there and going back to his apartment right then and there seemed like a pretty good idea. But he was committed to saving Logan, and he would._

_Another hour was up and he remained at the store. Logan didn’t come to check up on him again but he did start receiving doubtful looks. More customers came and went, and that kept the man a bit too busy to question Virgil. But as the sun began to set, the shop’s closing time began to near and Virgil was nowhere close to the exist._

_“I do have to close in fifteen minutes.” The owner approached him once more. “I would appreciate it if you left before that.”_

_“Right.” His eyes widened as he gritted his teeth. “I’m… yeah, I’m going right now. Thanks for having me at your store, goodbye!”_

_Virgil wasted not a second longer before he ran out. Taking a right turn, he rested his back against a wall and felt himself tremble. As he held his own arms close his chest, Virgil started hearing his own heart beat. It began slowly until it grew louder, so loud it drown out the car horns and the steps of people walking on the street and the sound of rain pouring down. He commanded his body to move, his limbs, anything… Not even his head would nod, or one finger would lift._

_A voice started calling him and sounding so very distant. And then there was a hand on his shoulder and Virgil flinched away, staring at Logan and letting out a scream._

_“Sie?” He managed to hear the bookstore owner call. It was him addressing Virgil without knowing his name, in the formal way._

_Virgil blinked rapidly, feeling tears fall down his face. With no control whatsoever, the man could only focus on the questions running around his mind. **What if I fail again? Won’t this Logan recognize me now? He saw my face! What if he notices I’m not from here? What if I just don’t get there in time? What i-**_

_“Sie, can you talk to me?” Logan questioned but Virgil couldn’t answer. “Can you hear me?”_

_Still nothing._

_“If you can, breathe with me.” He continued, kneeling down next to him. “One… two…”_

_While the man counted, Virgil tried to match it. Slowly, his pulse returned to normal. It took such a long time and the rain had already stopped by then. Virgil hated he kept Logan for that long._

_“Are you alright?” He asked. “Do you need an ambulance?”_

_“I’m good.” The traveler managed to replied, with a gulp. “Just fine. Thank you.”_

_Sighing, Logan stood up as did Virgil. “You are welcome.”_

 

—

—No one noticed me before but as soon as I decided to throw a fuck it around, everyone noticed. 

**(A snicker)**

—I’m pretty sure one of my neighbours was the one to call the police.

**(Three second silence)**

—After I got back from the last time, I found my door on the floor and a lot of cops with guns pointed at me.

—

 

_The local news started reporting a lot of arsons around town that same night, as Virgil saw from the pub’s TV. Not fifteen minutes later, the bookstore down the street was burning to a crisp. Virgil didn’t want to think Logan was there, especially after he’d closed the goddamn store but as soon as he saw the smoke from the windows, he ran towards the place._

_Opening the front door was like what he’d imagine opening the gates to hell would be like. Heat slammed into him like a truck but the fire didn’t block the way from the entrance to the cashier. But Logan was nowhere in sight. Mentally preparing himself, Virgil pushed forward, reaching the back of the store. There was here he found an unconscious Logan, lying on the floor._

 

—

—And that gets us here, gentleman. Can I go now?

**(Two second silence)**

—Remy? I told you, he has no idea about any of this.

**(More two seconds of silence)**

—Yeah he’s my freaking brother, and I love him, but he really didn’t have anything to do with this, aside from giving me the goddamn device.

**(More two seconds)**

—What? You’re saying he payed for the thing? What am I being interrogated for then?! 

_—_

 

_The wait at the hospital was a new thing for Virgil. Usually, he saved the Logan and went back to his dimension. He never created ties. But this one had pulled him out of an anxiety attack. He was starting to remind him of the original version of Logan. Way too much. And now Virgil found himself not wanting to leave at all._

_And then a doctor came, told Virgil that the man was alive and recovering well. It was a relief to hear. But then they added that Logan wanted to see him._

_“Wait, what?”_

_“He told me he wanted to see the man who saved him.” They explained. “And gave me a physical description of someone that sounds very much like you.”_

_“I am even allowed in, right now?”_

_“Well yes.” They continued. “This is during visiting hours.”_

_“Oh alright…” Virgil nodded. “Hm… what’s his room?”_

_With the number in his head, the man debated whether or not it would be a good idea to comply to Logan’s request. A lot screamed at him that no, it was a terrible idea and that he should head home, right that second. His heart, though… oh, it yelled otherwise._

_“Logan?” Virgil knocked on the door with the back of his finger._

_The man waved with a weak arm rested on the bed, a mask of oxygen impeaching him from uttering a single word._

_“You asked for me?” Virgil stepped inside, cautiously._

_Logan nodded, pulling the mask off. “Yes. I must know your name.”_

_“But w-why?”_

_“You literally saved my life.” He stared. “Is that not reason enough?”_

_“Nope.” Virgil snapped._

_“Please?” It was not only Logan’s words that pleaded, his entire face did._

_“Fine…” The man sneered. “Virgil, Parkins.”_

_“Logan Helbling.” He took a deep breath, failing, and putting the oxygen mask on again._

_After that, he leaned to the side and grabbed a notebook with a pencil. He spent a few minutes writing something and then showed it to Virgil._

**_Ich bin dir dankbar — “I am thankful to you”_ **  
  


—

—Can I fucking go now, then? You’re not arresting me so I might as well go home.

**(Three second silence)**

—You’re so not fucking welcome

—

 

_Other dimension German Logan could not have anything other than gratefulness for American Virgil. It pained the man to jump back to his own reality but… Logan would be better off for it. As for Virgil… maybe someday._

_After he was home, after having to explain the entire thing to preppy people in white suits, after having to relive the pain, Virgil crashed onto his bed and cried away what felt like an entire ocean. It was not the first time he did so after his love died but… it was certainly the first time he felt like it had been enough tears. As they stained the pillows, he sobbed and hiccuped and screamed. As his face grew wetter with them, a numbing sensation came and latched onto him. When Remy showed up at his doorstep, Virgil opened the door without replying to his brother’s good morning._

_“Yikes, Virge, lack of sleep much?” Remy mocked._

_“Not in the mood, Rem.” Virgil mumbled, feeling a headache coming._

_“What… the hell… happened to you?” His brother sat on the couch with him._

_“Too much shit.” He replied. “And all I can say right now… you’ll be disappointed.”_

_“Virgil-”_

_“Tomorrow, please.” He pleaded, voice cracking as he did so. “My head’s pounding.”_

_“I’m staying over.” Remy declared. “And you are telling me everything, first thing tomorrow.”_

_First thing tomorrow meant six in the freaking morning, apparently. Virgil had woken up to take a piss, and only that, but Remy intercepted his little brother before he could go back to bed and asked him to explain everything. And so Virgil did, down to the insane interview - or interrogation - he had the night before._

_“I feel like you might’ve gotten punishment enough.” Remy crossed his arms after listening._

_“Whatever you say.” Virgil shrugged, not minding if his brother suddenly decided that no, he did need more punishment._

_“You were right though.” The older one leaned back onto the couch. “I am disappointed.”_

_“Of course you are.” The younger one stood up with a sigh and walked to the kitchen. “Want some coffee? It cures disappointment, I’ve been told.”_

_“I’d rather hear stories about your adventures through dimensions actually.” Remy followed, clasping his hands on Virgil’s shoulders._

_The man gave a small smile, holding up his mug. “There’s a lot to tell.”_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment!


End file.
